In orthopedic surgical procedures, it is known to implant devices to support bony or other tissue, to correct deformities, to hold tissues in position for healing after injuries or other surgery, and for other purposes relating to orthopedic health. For example, where correction of a scoliotic or other abnormal curvature of the spine is desired, a sturdy rod, plate, or other elongated implant member can be placed along one or more vertebral segments to support or hold the segments in a corrected position. Bone screws, bone hooks or other fixation implants are attached to vertebrae and connected to the elongated implant member to provide the support.
Commonly, the fixation implants and the elongated implant member(s) are placed separately, that is, they are not connected together prior to implantation in the body. For example, bone screws may be implanted into vertebrae first, connectors may be placed on or around the screws (if necessary), and then the rod may be placed into the body. The rod or other elongated implant may be contoured prior to insertion to approximate the curvature desired, or it may be contoured after placement adjacent the spine. In cases where a rod and bone screws or other fixation elements are separately placed, frequently the rod and screws must be forced toward each other for connection. The process of moving a rod or other elongated member and fixation elements toward each other for connection is generally termed “reduction” of the rod.
Reduction of a rod can be accomplished by hand, although the fluid environment of a surgical site can make reduction by hand quite difficult. Several devices have been developed to accomplish rod reduction. Among them is the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,386 to Blackman et al., which is owned by the assignee of the present disclosure. That device places a cable around a fixation member and abuts a rod, so that retraction of the cable draws the fixation member and rod toward each other. Other devices have used forceps-like structures, threaded mechanisms, or other mechanical constructs to push implants together.
Most rod reducing devices are capable of use with only one or a few of the available implant systems. Accordingly, prior devices have connections that are only useful for connecting to certain fixation members or elongated members. Thus, their connections may not be useful for connecting to fixation members of another type. Further, the connections of such devices may not be used for connecting to fixation members with a smooth outside or that do not have affirmative connection points such as indentations, grooves, threads or the like.